Do the Charleston (NSFW Version)
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Emily and Lena attend the annual NEOverwatch Christmas Party and dancing shenanigans ensue. The Brits beat Satya and Sombra at a dance contest and drink far too many Sex on the Beaches before heading home for a well needed bout of stress relief.


_AN: If you would like to commission me, please send an email to valkurion7 . Commissions start from only $7!_

* * *

 **Do The Charleston (NSFW Version)**

Emily was sweating, Lena too, both smiling a giggling at the bar after what was about their fifth round of speed dancing. They were both in competition and unable to keep up with their rival couple. Sombra and Satya were simply too fast, and when 'Can't Touch This' came on from Fareeha at the DJ stand, Lena knew that Sombra had her beat. Her leg moves were too much for the spunky cockney.

So they retreated, a moment's reprieve as they caught their breath and refilled on the liquor that was swallowing their minds whole. Lena's bra was almost completely visible through the wetness of sweat around the collar and chest of her plain white shirt. She'd originally come to the party in a jacket too, but that had not stayed on long. Now she was looking extremely gay in her shirt, with sleeves rolled up, suit pants and her hair in its usual spiky form. Her teeth were pearls and her eyes gemstones as the lights whirled around the club like rolling drones springing to action. Emily looked equally as sapphic, a short red dress that reminded Lena of her Christmas jumper, but it suited Emily's autumn gold hair mighty finely. She looked gorgeous, even as they panted from the exercise and the intense heat of the dancefloor. Lena was fine otherwise - they had pinned her time device near the door of the club under lock and key, she was feeling perfectly fine with the displacement syndrome. Nothing was wrong.

Except that they could hardly breathe and their throats were parched beyond a desert's heat. Lena quickly signalled the tanned woman that was the barkeep, her frizzy hair wobbling as she rushed to serve customers. "My my they're rushed off their feet!" Lena peeped, her face growing red and her shirt soaking almost.

Emily hugged her famously, kissing her cheek and then her lips, she was in and intense craze to snog her missus. "Whatcha expect love? This place is humming like a freaking car battery!" She squeaked, getting herself off of her lover once the sweats mixed. Emily grabbed a beermat and fanned her chest, right at the opening cut of her dress. "What we drinking? I need to get back out there and beat that Spanish bitch!" Emily snarled, eying Sombra on the dancefloor as she hotstepped around Satya.

"She's Mexican, babe. There's more Latin in her voice," Lena told her girlfriend before hailing the tanned girl again. "Over 'ere love! Can I get two of ummm…? Babe what are you drinking?!" Lena called to Emily, who was now bent over a table, rubbing some random ice on the back of her neck as Angela and Amelie laughed a little from the sides. Angey was waiting for Fareeha, her own girlfriend to finish DJing but the Egyptian couldn't help herself. She had not played a slow song for the past seven, the dancers were beginning to tire out and melt from the heat. Emily and Lena were proof of that.

Sadly, Lena got no answer from her already tipsy and dance-crazed girlfriend, so she improvised. "Aaaaahh screw it. Gimme two Sex on the Beaches please love? And get something for yaself!" Lena smiled, tossing a ten-pound note on the bar and insisting the girl keep the change. "Actually, aww, rubbish. How much are the cocktails love?"

"Three pounds each darling. You want two shots with them?"

Tracer beamed, taking out another five note from her pocket. "Ya read my mind gal! But I'll take four shots and you can still treat yaself!" She smiled again. Lena was such a girl's girl, she could sweet talk her way through absolutely anything so long as she was sweet talking a woman. There was just something about her that she had - some connection with women. It wasn't just that she was gay, that helped true, but there was something else. Lena just felt more comfortable with women and with girls, she could do anything with them, talk about anything with them, and it was as if they could never make her sad, except for one.

But that time was over, and Amelie was no longer the Widowmaker, she was a free agent, with short hair and long bandages over that spider tattoo on her back. She was gradually getting it removed.

Lena looked at Emily, who had looked to cooled down a little, now all she needed was a damn drink, to keep the intoxication levels pumping to keep her on the dancefloor and in Lena's arms. In what had been developed into a dance battle between her, Emily, Satya and Sombra, the ginger was the most surprising to see on the floor. Usually, she didn't engage, didn't dance, but she could not help herself when it came to quick-stepping with Lena. The music had been so fast thanks to the manic Egyptian on the DJ decks, Emily had been unable to keep away from her speedy little cadet. She just wanted to dance and to drink, and now that the Mexican and the Indian had declared musical war on the two Brits, it was all or nothing. Emily demanded they win and after MC Hammer they were down.

Down, but not out.

"Here ya are Em, down the hatch!" Lena told the ginger, handing her the two shots that were hers. Emily smiled, kissing Lena on her cheek once again and then waiting. "Ya ready?" Tracer double checked.

"Take what'cha can Lena love!"

"Give nothing back, babe!" They chuckled and downed their shots, two of them in one and wretched at the taste afterwards. It was sharp, vulgar in the aftertaste, but then Lane handed her blushing and still sweating girlfriend her Sex on the Beach, the bright cocktail with sugar around the rim of the glass.

"Sex on the Beach huh? Is this a hint I ought to be taking baby? Something you wanna suggest?" Emily giggled, she always did this when Lena bought her a drink like Sex on the Beach. It was Emily's favourite cocktail but Lena hardly ever got them it for she would always meet the same joke, and deep down she would always face the same dilemma. The conundrum that by the time she was tipsy enough to buy them, she wanted to ravish Emily so intimately at the closest thing that gave them privacy - the bathroom, the cellar, the back room if the bar had one, under the stage, behind the stage or if all else failed, in the back of the cab that would ferry their drunken bodies home. Lena would lick and hold and do all to Emily if she had enough if they both had enough and consent was given. Needless to say, it always was.

They downed the Sex on the Beaches too and by the time Lena was catching her breath, Fareeha had started another song. They both recognised it instantly before Pharah even called Lena's name. "Oh my god!" Lena hiccupped, as Fareeha pointed to her.

"Yes you know what this is Lena, get your girl down here, show us that Charleston and whoop Satya and Sombra back to Mexico and India!" Fareeha called out, earning a shocked look of disgust from Sombra as she stopped her hot feet to eye the Egyptian DJ. At that time Angela reached the decks and held her rocket angel close. "Having fun Angey?" Fareeha asked her Swiss fiancee.

Angela kissed her closely. "Since when did you start calling me Angey huh Fareeha?" She smiled, pulling the tanned beefcake toward her for their lips to meet beautifully once again.

Lena and Emily walked to the dance floor again, meeting Sombra and Satya in the middle as the guitar strums began to kick in. They were about to kick off again and Lena had only one dance left she could try to the Russian standard beat of it. Aleksandra would be amazing to dance with to this, she was from Russia, but she was far too preoccupied with Mei to anything with Lena, and Lena had Emily anyway but did Emily know it too? There was only one way to find out.

"¿Estás listo para bailar?" Sombra asked, speaking in her native, hot and abrasive Latin tongue. It was Spanish just to get on Lena's nerves. She knew French from Amelie, but not Spanish. It was Sombra taunting the zippy dancer if she was really ready to dance. "¿Estás listo para perder frente a todas estas personas encantadoras, Lena?" Sombra asked again, smiling a faux smile afterwards before clapping her hands and busting one hell of a move with her fierce and fiery steps, stomping her feet in a complete breakdown with Satya joining her behind her. They were good, really good, and they bust one hell of a move for the two Brits, but Lena was not out of the count just yet.

She mouthed the word 'Charleston' to Emily and as the violin breakdown came on before the lyrics, both Lena and Emily shuffled, swinging their legs and pumping their arms into and out of the bodies, swinging with a funk that seemed not to fit with the song. But as they kept performing the Charleston, it became more and more clear that the dance moved, the skipping and hoppity popping and locking of their arms and swinging of their legs, how the moved around each other, it was clearly working.

And before long they had the whole conglomeration of the dancers and the drinkers cheering for them, as they skipped around each other. Lena took Emily's hand, as the drunken swill swirled around their minds, they giggled beautifully as Lena swung her ginger around. They were perfect together, and the whole audience saw it.

It was needless to say they won the contest, and then they won a kiss as the rest of the men and women joined in dance, and as Sombra stormed to the bar for another drink. "Where did you learn how to do the Charleston, Em?"

"Well I knew you knew it, I had Mrs Armani teach it to me one time when you were on mission with Fareeha. Now give us a kiss…"

They were out and in the taxi in no time at all before Fareeha and Angey had chance to select another song. Lena and Emily both ordered another Sex on the Beach each as well as another shot and then downed them in almost one gulp. Then the ginger thrust themselves out and into the back seat of a cab, she just could not wait any longer to have her tongue down Lena's throat. She even paid the cabbie a little extra to take the shortest route and get to their house in a hurry. She knew from living in London so long that the cab drivers took the longest routes sometimes in an attempt to fish some extra quids.

He stepped on it and once outside the girls' house, Emily tossed him a purple twenty note and dragged Lena, who was positively ravaged already from the sheer amount of kissing in the back seat to oppose. She was just about as heated as Emily only the prolonged dancing (and the fact that Lena was such a lightweight compared to Em) had rendered Lena a little tired, or a little out of mind to take initiative. So Emily did, still as drunk as Lena was, but in a different way. She was just manic and horny.

"Come on love, Lena! As Amile - hicc! - Would say… 'Déplace toi-même femme!'" Emily impersonated their favourite French sniper. She even accented a faux Parisian accent, trying to sound more and more like Amelie. She knew it always managed to tease Lena, for she had once had a fling with the Widow, but that was years ago, now it justs served to successfully poke fun at the speedy Brit. "Come oooooon Lena, love. Get up the steps! I need some sugar and I need it now honey," Emily tried to entice the staggeringly drunk Lena. She was slowly coming down but very slowly. At least she managed to pull the key from her pocket. And she thanked the high heavens that they remembered the time device, she was still okay, but as she looked up, and saw Emily pulling at the chest of her dress, almost revealing a nipple in their doorway, she nearly exploded.

"Wah!" Lena screamed, almost shooting a nosebleed as she propelled herself forwards with the key, stumbling to the door and opening it. They stood there then, looking at each other before falling into each other's arms with lips falling on lips. They were kissing, snogging instantly as they fell through the door and Lena kicked it closed.

They slowly crawled to the sofa, no time to traverse stairs they were suddenly smitten and inflamed with each other, with a need to gather the other's, honey. Emily unbuttoned Lena's shirt, removing it with ease as Lena pulled down her lover's side zipper, allowing the dress to fall away from her like a shudder of leaves. Emily had not bothered to wear a bra that night, and now she was crawling all over Lena, biting at her neck now as she got rid of her trousers with her hands, chest bare in just a beautifully black thong.

"Fuck," Lena aired breathlessly as Emily really bit into her neck and she was just helpless on the floor to hold Emily close, her hand slipping down her beautiful frame to hold at her rear. Deviantly, as Emily tugged her pants down, Lena pulled at the lace string of her lover's thong, and the ginger looked at her with a sly smile.

Her freckles were so beautiful, perfectly complimenting her superbly green eyes. "What is it kitty?" Emily asked, bumping Lena's nose with her own as they calmed a little and enjoyed the silence with the mild undertones of their moving bodies, legs on the fur of the rug and arms sliding down flesh. "What do you want baby?"

Lena bore her perfect teeth and tugged at her lover's thong again. "Off. I wannit off babe, and I want you on your back love."

The ginger obliged, pulling down her thong until it was loosely around her ankles, and then did the same with Tracer's, until they were both naked, laying on the fur rug. But Lena went into the drawer of the coffee table, unsheathing a rainbow coloured strap on with a small vibe in the harness, looking like some kind of phallic ice lolly. Emily giggles and realised what Lena wanted. She wanted love, rainbow love.

With fingers already rubbing her gorgeous and mildly enflamed clitoris once she saw the phallic rainbow come from the drawer, Emily giggled. "I thought you'd never ask…" She alluded, her fingertip between her teeth as she rubbed herself.

Lube came out next, slathering the cock before Lena strapped it around her bare nether reaches, switching on the vibrator and reeling as the buzzing sensation breathed through her lower lips and started to get her going. It was bliss, sweet and electric bliss as she strapped in and give her bare breasts a quick squeeze for Emily. Then she straddled the ginger, holding her legs and spreading them as she lay on the rug. The head of the cock pressed up against Emily and then Lena pushed just a tad, making the head enter her. Emily cried out with a sensational moan, elongated as the head pushed inward with the rest of the shaft soon following, thrust deep inside the beautiful ginger, and both girls cried out again as they became connected in small part. Then Lena retracted, moaning herself a little as the vibe was pressed against her clit, rubbing it rapidly with each pulse of vibration. It made her cunt light up with licks of flame as she felt the buzzing against herself, and it made her struggle as she was pushed closer and closer already. She always loved sex while drunk, and sex with Emily - drunk sex with Emily was something she rarely got and it was so beautiful to her. She gained haste a little as she felt the vibrator pushing and pushing her again and again with each pulse of it over her clit. For Emily, each prod of the cock inside her, pushing against the back of her entrance and rubbing through and through her lips, and then past her inner walls, making them come to life with the rather rugged shaft of the cock, making sure friction was achieved that would make her burn below. Her cunt was singing for Lena, and her lips were doing the same as she rubbed her clit.

"Oh fuck Lena! Shit, that's good! My pussy, get my pussy, Lena!" Emily cried, even moving in time with the rate of Lena's thrusts. She pushed herself forward to take more and more of the shaft inside of her, claiming it all the way to the silicone sack and the hilt of the harness. "Get it, Lena!" She ordered the woman, and Lena thrust all the faster and harder, slamming herself into Emily as the vibrator pushed and pushed and pushed. Closer and closer the edged and lettered.

"I'm so close Em!"

"Me too babe! Finish me, Lena!" They both heatedly called, both begging the cock to be faster. Lena eventually had to pull Emily into her as she got up on her legs, crouching, and then squatted into Emily's cunt, bringing down the cock into her like a blade into its scabbard. Emily was reeling, bellowing swears and curses as her cunt screamed, and before too long, she could feel it convulsing and pulsing between her legs. She was coming all over the rainbowed shaft and head of the succulent cock, again and again.

And before she was done coming, Lena felt her own cunt tense up, the muscles crying as she released a soft wet patch all over the inside of the harness, blasting a beautiful orgasm from herself at the same time. She had come as Emily had, and it was glorious, empowering that they had together, this intoxicated.

Lena fell on Emily, quickly stopping the vibrator from buzzing against her anymore but leaving the cock buried deep inside her partner. It was going to remain a little longer as they held each other. Lena just could not move and Emily neither. They were both completely finished after that. The mixture of dancing, drinking and fucking had reduced them to sleepy women.

"Well that was fucking incredible," Emily breathed and she clutched for Lena, holding her very closely on the rug.

"The world could always use more lesbians babe," Tracer winked and kissed her girlfriend


End file.
